masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarian
Introduction The quarians are a species from the Perseus Nebula. They lived centuries isolated from the other races. Having been driven out of their homeland system, the quarians lived aboard the Migrant Fleet. But today they live again on their worlds Biology Quarians have but a lighter physique which is harder than the Humans. Quarians have an endoskeleton, lips, teeth, and two eyes with eyelids and lacrimal glands, they also have three thick fingers of both hands, including the thumb, index finger and middle finger and three toes on each foot. Quarian face shape and hair actually makes most similar to Humans in appearance. Your lower leg back significantly reduced. However, male quarians seem a third toe is missing. The quarian blood is red. Since there are no insects on the plants were Rannoch symbioses with larger animals. This led to the comparatively weak immune system develops fauna. The quarians usually wear contact with other life forms they wear suits their environment because their immune insufficiency. The suits are hermetically sealed from the environment, so that the quarians in his "own atmosphere" lives in him. By expulsion by the Geth to the sterile environment of Migrant Fleet then the immune systems of quarians built from still farther, until finally barely was life without envirosuit possible. After the quarians had their homeworld life again without environmental suits was back to normal. Culture In the first place the quarians is the survival and their world. Most of their laws and customs revolve around this goal. Loyalty, trust and cooperation are highly prized qualities. Young quarians are required to make a pilgrimage out of the fog to go into full adulthood can. The pilgrimage is an opportunity for quarians to experience the world outside of the fog, know the interaction with other cultures and learn to appreciate life among their own people. The young quarians can not return to the fleet until they have found something of value. History The Geth War Direct from the world of Rannoch the quarians have always been a technologically capable species. They created the Geth are used as laborers and tools of war. The quarians held their programming as limited as that of any VI, nothing close to an AI. But since the quarians gradually modifies the Geth to perform complex tasks, a sophisticated neural network, these changes altered the Geth to such an extent that she was feeling. The day began a Geth unit about the nature of his existence asks his supervisor questions. Panicked, the quarian government ordered the immediate termination of all Geth in the hopes of preventing a revolution. Many quarians did not want to oppose the Geth, but were forced to give up or terminate their geth. After the quarian government declared martial law on Rannoch, those who sympathized with the geth were outnumbered, and an indeterminate number of them were either detained or killed. The quarians severely underestimated the power and sophistication of the geth's neural network. The geth reacted to defend themselves, and the resulting confrontation erupted into a planetwide war. Billions of quarians died, and the survivors were eventually driven from their homeworld. The only reason quarians were able to escape was because after they had fled to a certain distance, the geth no longer recognized them as a threat and ceased pursuit. Ever since the quarians have drifted from system to system, searching for resources to sustain the Migrant Fleet. Fight for the Quarian Worlds The Admiralty Board agreed to retake the onset of an attack on Rannoch and the quarians began arming all the ships in their civilian fleet. The quarians opened the war with the introduction of precision strikes on four Geth systems and drives them back to the quarian homeworld. The war shifted in their favor and the Migrant Fleet began to take heavy losses. Finally, the quarians and Geth had gefuden a compromise. The quarians received their worlds back, and only a few Geth live with them in peace together. The rest of the Geth decided in a network under isolliert replaced. Territory *Adas *Kaddi *Rannoch *Uriyah *Migrant Fleet Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Quarian Empire